1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analog quartz watch which indicates time based on clock signals generated by a quartz oscillator, and more particularly to a module for such an analog quartz watch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog watches have been very popular up to now; most of such analog watches use quartz crystals.
Among a variety of watches, especially wristwatches are required to be compact, thin and light in weight.
Usually a module for a wristwatch includes components such as a wheel-train for moving the hands, a motor for driving the wheel-train, and a battery for supplying electric energy to the motor.
The battery for the wristwatch is usually in the shape of a small button. Some button batteries have life span of about two to three years while some have life span of only one year.
Therefore the users have to exchange batteries every two or three years, which is troublesome and expensive.
To solve this inconvenience, there have been developed watches including batteries which can run for five or more years. However in such watches, it is inevitable that the batteries become larger, requiring thicker or larger modules.
This kind of the watches does not satisfy the users' demand for watches which should have a long battery life and should be very thin.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 57-33436 proposes a module for a watch in which two small batteries are juxtaposed.
However, when there are two batteries in the module, additional parts should be used so as to electrically connect a circuit block and components on the module by a conventional method. Specifically, components for supplying and receiving electric signals should be positioned near the circuit block. However, when two batteries are located near the circuit block, a motor, for example, is obliged to be located far from the circuit block, which will require an additional part for electrical connection between the circuit block and the motor. In addition, the module would become thicker.
In the wristwatches, the components should be packed very closely in the module so as to make the wristwatches compact and thin and to reduce the components and the cost of production.
No specific arrangement to meet such a demand is disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 57-33436.